Happy
"Happy" by Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the dancer Classic * Magenta hat *Sunglasses *A yellow pullover sweater with a smiley face on it *A magneta shirt (under the sweater) *Blue pants *Magenta shoes Sing Along Lead *Black jacket and tie *Yellow glove *Black pants and shoes Backup *Black hair *White vest and tie *Black pants *Black shoes *One has red glove the other has orange. 06-Happy.png|Classic Avatar 06-Happy(Sing Along Version).png|Alternate Avatar Appearance of backup dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets.They look similar to Video Killed the Radio Star. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one looks similar to American Girl, in style of hair. The panda makes a reappearance, however he looks different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. Background Classic The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly underneath a concrete bridge, a residential area and a pool. There are some backup dancers dancing with him, consisting of men with TV's on their heads and leopard outfits, women with pink gangster outfits, a panda with a boombox necklace, and a disco ball headed man with a pink suit. There are Donuts as well. Sing Along The Sing Along background is the same as Starships' Charleston Mode's background, aside from two microphones which have been planted for the dancers. Community Remix Mode The song is the first one to have a community remix mode. The full remix was shown at the Ubisoft live stream. Just Dance sent about 15 people the full choreography for the people to send to Just Dance so that person's part gets featured. Includes the following: Carl and Natassia Harris JennySmilez MonoFreind6 Party2Rock Dancelicious77 Melanie1988 XXJohnXX Hermanitas ALEXANGEL96 SHOWT1M3 MAXPOWER999 HappyJENNY FaTCaT BLUEBIRD906 ALIC14 Estrellita Sammy3 JUSTROX Mo Chocolate Raving Rabbid Gold Moves Classic All: Just simply clap while walking to the left. goldmovehappy1.jpg|The Gold Move Sing Along Gold Move 1 and 2 is for the lead. Straighten your shirt. Gold Move 3 is for all of them. The lead points to the sky and the backup push away. Gold Move 4 is for the backup. Push away. Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * The background was released as the teaser trailer in the video "#June9 - Just Dance". *This song was used for the official trailer. *This is the first song to be confirmed for Just Dance 2015. *This is one of the songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. ** This might be a reference to the music video, where over 400 dancers dance to the song, one by one. *The songs features zooms and 3D views of the dancer. * This is the second song in the menu in the order. *The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) dancer is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. *The disco ball dancer's outfit is the same as the outfit of the left dancer from Get Lucky, the only difference is that the disco ball dancer's outfit is pink instead of gold. * This is the only Pharrell song that mainly has him as the artist, it's also his first solo song. *This is the third Pharrell song in the Just Dance series, the first and second were him being featured in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky on Just Dance 2014 *Just Dance has confirmed this song has an alternate version, called Sing Along. * The background of the Sing Along version is the same as Starships (Charleston). **However, by a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came second to I Love It's Guard Dance. *The background of the classic version has possibly the most animated effects in the whole series. *This song is 1 minute 9 seconds shorter than the original version. * In the Sing Along, unlike other trios, the lead dancer is the left dancer, and the backup dancers are the middle and right ones. * On the PAL cover, the dancer's shirt is shinier than in the game. * The Gospel singers are inspired from some scenes in the music video. * The panda from C'mon and Timber appears in the background. * The Starships coach returns coming out of a locker, and has a different outfit. * A few days prior to Just Dance 2015's release, the song was available on Just Dance Now for one week. It is the second song in the game series's history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch, the first being Movement is Happiness. * This is one of the song's with the lead dancer having more gold moves. First is ThatPOWER On-Stage and third is The Fox. ** It's the second alternate mode that does this. Gallery Happy.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg Happyjd2015.jpg Just dance 2015 2.jpg Happy.png|Happy happybg1.jpg|Street background happybg2.jpg|Bridge background happybg3.jpg|Pool background happybg4.jpg|Gospel dancers background Screenshot 54.png Screenshot 53.png Screenshot 50.png New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Pictogramme HAPPY.jpg|Teaser Pictogram 220px-Happy_Coach.png|Dancer Happy coach 1 big.png Happy (Sing Alone).png|Sing Along Screen shot 2014-10-17 at 9.48.24 PM.png|Happy has already been released on Just Dance Now Screen shot 2014-10-18 at 12.22.57 PM.png|Gameplay of Happy on Just Dance Now Happyreturnsing.PNG|The starships coach h.jpg Happy Sing.jpg Videos File:Just Dance 2015 - Happy - 5* Stars-1|thumb|right|335 px|Full Gameplay File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414170037 File:Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5* Stars File:Happy - Pharrell Williams Just Dance Now 3* Stars - FULL GAMEPLAY File:Pharrell Williams - Happy (Official Music Video) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Returning Dancers Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy